Ouran HSHC Fanfic
by LaughingAngelsGibberish
Summary: Kara, Haruhi's godsister, is forced to finish highschool by her workiholic father. Kara, though decides to go to Ouran. Thus sealing her wacky fate with the rest of the gang My 1st fanfic! Hope you like it! I apoligize in advance for spelling..- -'


I start by saying the general lines... I do not own this story of any of the characters, (cept Kara!) so please don't sue me or this _lovely _website!

AND THANK YOU FOR READING!

_You— (Kara Leokage) [wears glasses to read] – same age and grade as Kyouya + Tamaki. You are one-half American, and one-half Japanese. Your mom was Japanese, and your dad's American. You're Haruhi's god-sister; your mothers were good friends in law-school. In your youngest years, before your mother died, you lived in Japan. After she died you traveled a lot with your father, a sales-man. Yet still frequently visited Haruhi's family in Japan. You are called an industry protégée, because of your extraordinary understanding of people and business. You think of dealing with people as a game; and are somewhat manipulative when need be. You helped your dad's company to sky-rocket while on your travels (aka: you're rich). But unfortunately didn't get the necessary school-credits for anyone to take you seriously in the business-world; and also, your dad wants you to finish school. So you decided to go to Ouran with your beloved Haru-chan as well as the children of people or the people you might do business with in the future. Though that being said you didn't really want people to know right away who you are, so you could find out who your classmates really were. START:

YOUR POV—

You waltzed down your front steps to your car and driver. You were going to have your first look at your soon-to-be new school. The normal school day was already over, but after speaking with Oji-san [aka Haruhi's dad.] you knew your dear little cousin would be at school masquerading as a boy… 'Odd', was what you thought of it. You had been informed to the whole situation with her and the HC; (host club) and knew if she wasn't happy you would fix the problem immediately. You were going now to find out her point of view on the situation, and to meet with these 6 boys__ at school_ you walked evenly to the third music room, and the hosts had already started to entertain their gests'. The tall, attractive, blonde noticed and came up to you first holding out a rose.

[BY THE WAY… You already know who all the hosts are.]

Tamaki- "Hello new princess, I've never seen you before. With what type would you like to be placed?" the young man asked charmingly. You your-self weren't captivated like the other dull women here. Instead you beamed enchantingly, then politely asked.

You- "I'm looking the host club… or more specifically is Haruhi Fujioka here?" Haruhi had turned around when her name was said. When she saw you her eyes widen and she happily gasped,

Haru- "Kara-chan!" You eyes warmed and you smiled more, and called in a sing-song voice

You- "Haru-chan!" you swiftly went over and hugged her tightly. Everyone there was stared at the two of you with looks that varied from skeptical, to with interest, surprise, and curiosity. Another tall young-man with glasses walked coolly over and coldly stated

Kyouya- "Haruhi-san, I assume you'll explain…" Haruhi blinked then said.

Haru- "O! Right this is my god-sister, Kara Le.-_" you quickly interrupted,

You- "You all seem to be friends with my Haur-chan; so please, call me Suki-san!" You smiled at all of them brightly, expertly covering up the fact that you wanted to move on. The man who had asked Haruhi to explain now said,

Kyouya-"Very well. Welcome to the host club. I am Kyouya Ohtori. This is Tamaki Souh." He said, addressing the tall blonde who greeted you. "These are the Hitachiin brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru," indicating the twins, "and they are Takashi Morinozuka-sempi and Mitsukuni Haninozuka-sempi." He said pointing two others; one was really tall and stoic, the other looked very young and cute.

You- "Wonderful meeting all of you." The Hosts went back to entertaining and you sat down next to Haruhi at a table a little away from the others. Then she asks you,

Haru- "So how are you visiting for?" You smiled like a 5-year-old with a secret, Haruhi *sweat-drops*, and you say,

You- "I'm going to be here for a while……"

Haru- "Why? Is your dad doing business here?"

You- *still smiling impishly* "No, actually I think he's in India right now. The real reason I'm here is because I start school here tomorrow." You say it as calmly as possible; then as you glance over at Haruhi's shocked face, you giggled. She recovered and asked,

Haru- "What class are you in?"

You- "The same as Kyouya-sempi & Tamaki-sempi." Haruhi eyed you curiously,

Haru- "You already knew who they were…?" you glance at her than innocently say,

You- "Well…maybe… Ok, yes I did know them… Oji-san told me! Heheh" ^-^'

Haru- -_-' she paused. "Ok… whatever. Where are you staying?"

You- "At a villa father is renting. Actually were renting it from Kyouya-sempi's father's company." Haruhi twitched, 'Same old Kara…' she thought to herself. The twins suddenly popped up behind you two and Hikaru asked,

HIKARU'S POV—

You- "So you're Haruhi's god-sister right? How'd that happen?" the girl and Haruhi share a sad smile and the new girl replied,

Kara- "Our mother's were friends…" you and Karou both flinched knowing Haruhi's mom was a sensitive subject. Kaoru recovered first and quickly asked,

Kaoru- "So how long are you staying?" Haruhi, knowing Kara wouldn't give a direct answer, interrupted her and said,

Haru- "She's going to start school here tomorrow." Kara winced, then you asked,

You- "Are you a scholar-ship student like Haruhi?"

Kara- "No." she answered simply. She beamed at all of you then, stood up, and stated,

Kara- "Well, it was lovely meeting you all. I'll see you tomorrow!"

____________________________Next Day_______________________________

YOUR POV—

You are in your new, in your opinion, horrid yellow uniform. And walking into your first period class. Math is your first period. You are soo not a morning person… You were a little forlorn… you knew that your classmates would learn your name eventually, and that the teacher already knew who you were… 'You know what, I'm not gonna let them learn my name today! The teacher wouldn't dare offend me, so I'll just do what I did yesterday and ask to be called Suki-san." You walked gracefully towards the classroom, you were early, to talk with the teacher. You were shocked out of your planning when you almost ran into Kyouya. He looked surprised to see you. He said

Kyouya- "You are Haruhi's god-sister, Kara-san correct?" you smiled pleasantly

You- "You are right. Nice to see you Kyouya-sempi."

Kyouya- "What are you-_" he was interrupted by Tamaki squealing

Tamaki- "KARAA-SANNN!!?!!"

You- "Hello Tamaki-sempi."

Tamaki- "WHY R U HERE!?!?!?" you and Kyouya flinched at his loud excitement

You- "I start school here today…" Both boys looked surprised; Kyouya asked

Kyouya- "Are you a scholar-ship student?" You gave the same response as yesterday,

You- "No."

Tamaki- "What class are you in?"

You- "This one here…" you said pointing to the class right beside you. (their class to)

Tamaki- "WHAT? U SERIOUS? That means we're all in the same class!!!"

You- grin with fake enthusiasm and say, "Really? That's so cool. Well I have to talk to the teacher so if you'll excuse me…"

Kyouya- "That probably won't do any good theirs a substitute today." You stopped

You- "Oh Really? Ok then…" you waltz in the room with real energy and a small smirk, the substitute teacher wouldn't know anything, so today you were home-free. Then your smirk disappeared, 'I'm not sure where too sit.?'

Tamaki- "Karaa-sann!! Sit here.!." He called indicating a chair between him and Kyouya. You smile gratefully at him; and sit. Your other classmates were just now arriving. You felt their eyes looking at you, sizing you up. You twitched when you saw some jealous looks from the girls. 'Greeat…' you thought; oozing with sarcasm. 'my class so far is mixed between crazies, fan-girls, arrogant brats, and mysterious persons. It's gonna be a fun year!... -_-' you sigh aloud then plaster on a friendly face. You went through first period like that, and fortunately didn't have to answer any personal questions because there was a test. Lucky for you, you also knew all the material on the test.__ After 1st period__ On the outside you looked calm and friendly; but within you, you were yelling, 'Aghhh!.!! Can these people stop talking for a millisecond.! Help me!' they had all swarmed over at you right the bell. So far all you answered was that you: just transferred to the school, and that you were related to someone in the school; someone else squeaked "Who are you related to?" Tamaki decided to answer for you…

Tamaki- "She is the god-sister of my dear child!!" everyone in the class just looks at him with a WTF face. Kyouya just sighs and corrects,

Kyouya- "What Tamaki-kun means is that she is the god-sister of the scholar-ship student, Haruhi Fujioka." At the words scholar-ship student most of the classes' noses went up; and one of the girls had the nerve to ask snottily,

Girl- "Are you a scholar-ship student too?" though her manner annoyed you, you only replied,

You- "No. Sorry to interrupt getting to know all of you but does anyone know where the Chemistry Lab is? That is the next class I have." They all blinked as if remembering that they're in school. Kyouya calmly stated that he would show you to the Chemistry Lab. On the way there you thanked him. His response was,

Kyouya- "It's no problem to me at all. It's my next class too. But… Kara-san I don't think in this whole time I've learned your last name.?" you smirked at his crafty question for a second; but then quickly replaced it with a mask of innocence

KYOUYA'S POV—

Kara- "That couldn't possibly be true, could it? That would've incredibly rude of me." there was a slight challenge in her words; and you lifted an eyebrow in curiosity

You- -accepting the challenge, said- "Oh no, I don't suppose you could've not told me… do you think I could have a reminder." She studied you inquiringly, and hesitated before she said,

Kara- "Do you have any ideas on my name?" all the challenge out of her voice. This struck you as an odd question.. why would you know anything of her other than being close to Haruhi? You shook your head slowly. She sighed, then looked at your slightly confused face and reluctantly stated,

Kara- "My name is Kara Leokage…" you stumbled, mid-step, shocked; you knew of the renowned Kara Leokage, but had never met her… and you should have known if a important person like her was coming to the school OR related to someone close to you (Haruhi). Then again how could you be sure?

YOUR POV−

You had just told Kyouya your real name, his reaction was hilarious… he stumbled then looked a little flustered. Then you calmly continued

You- "It doesn't matter if you're unsure of me… I came to this school to spend time with Haruhi-chan. Also, I'm telling _you_ this for three reasons: 1-because you're my classmate so you'll find out anyway 2-the club you run takes up much of her time and 3-I think you can comprehend the situation better than some _other_ people probably could." He smirked on the last point and pushed up his glasses. Then he said,

Kyouya- "You may be right… we're here" pointing to the class in front of him

______________________After School-At the Club______________________

YOUR POV−

You had walked with Kyouya and Tamaki after class so you arrived early and asked,

You- "What can I help with?" for a second all the guys froze; they weren't used to a rich girl ask 'what she could help with', when it was club work. Then Tamaki rushed over_ invading your personal space again_ and exclaimed,

Tamaki- "The point of the host club is that a lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't have to do anything." You look at him, and kept your voice light, but your eyes were tactfully without emotion,

You- "But Tamaki-sempi," a small, dramatic, put-on-pout formed, "I'd like to think of myself more as company than a customer. Also, what makes me truly happy, is being here helping my cousin. Who is also _your_ _dear_ Haruhi." You smiled charmingly as you said the last part. That left him with nothing to say, so you excused yourself and glided over to Haruhi. She quietly asked you,

Haruhi- "Do you ever lose an argument?" you smile down at your cousin and answer

You- "Rarely." You both smile mischievously.

KYOUYA'S POV—

Standing on the other side of the room you couldn't tell what the girls were smiling wickedly about; but next to you, you saw the twins twitch then heard one of them saying,

Hikaru- "That was both funny and scary to watch m'lord get so outwitted… She and Kyouya would be terrifyingly perfect together." They both shudder and Kaoru states forebodingly,

Kaoru- "And so the Shadow Princess appears." You swiftly went up behind them and clicked your pen loudly. They jumped, and turned around slowly; horrorstruck. They ran away from you to the other side of the room. Suddenly Hani popped up in front of Haruhi and asked,

Hani- "Neh, Haruhi! When is your class's physical exam? I want to compare heights!" Suki smiled, and Haruhi thought 'can't you tell by just looking?' Suddenly all of the boys froze, putting the pieces together.

**(A/N Sorry its a little long... might revise later... Thank you for reading! Before I write any more I must recive 5 honest R&Rs please!**


End file.
